You Drive Me Crazy
by Atg543
Summary: Trory! It's Rory's senior year and guess who is back to drive her crazy....Crazy in love? Anything can happen where Tristan is involved! Not good at summarys....Check it out!
1. Waking Up to Crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters!

Note: My first Trory! Please review! It would really help me out:) Thanks.

Background: Tristan did go to boarding school. Jess and Rory are dating. He came a little earlier in time in the story than on the show. Dean and Rory are now good friends.

You Drive Me Crazy

Beep. Beep. Beep. Rory slammed her fist down onto her alarm clock and let out a loud groan. It was the first day of her senior year at Chilton. Joy. Another year of Paris. Another year of Summer Roberts(a/n I'm not sure what her last name is...) robots. Another year of lonely lunches. Not that she minded the alone time, but sometimes it's nice to have human interaction in your school day. But at least she was closer to Harvard

Rory climbed out of bed and made her way into the bathroom. She began pulling the soft rollers that she had slept in out of her hair. Ever since she had started dating Jess she had become a little more adventurous with her looks. Well, maybe adventurous wasn't the word. Just a little less simple. For example, curling her hair, maybe wearing a little brighter shade of lipstick, or applying eyeliner. She didn't know why she had been doing these things, she just did. It's not like Jess had been telling her to change. Actually, Jess hadn't been telling her much of anything lately. He had become very testy and quiet. Rory didn't know exactly what was wrong but it wasn't in her nature to push him.

Her dark hair fell into soft curls around her shoulders. She smiled at her reflection. She had finally started to feel comfortable in her own skin. After applying a teal eyeliner (Her mom had told her it made her eyes an insane blue), and a peach lip gloss she slipped into her uniform. She walked into the kitchen to find her mom starring at the coffee maker.

"Mom?" Rory walked over to Lorelai and matched her gaze.

"I forgot how to work it this early in the morning." She put her arm and pouted.

Rory shrugged. She was also too tired to work even the simplest machine. "Maybe you can just rub it like a genie?"

Lorelai began rubbing the coffee maker, but alas, no coffee. "Make Luke's genie works?" Rory smiled and grabbed her same old, yellow book sack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai swung the diner door open and it banged against the window. "Luke! Does your genie work?"

Luke frowned. "Do I want to know what you are talking about?" Lorelai gave shot him a smirk.

"Hmm...Maybe I'll tell you later, but now me and my lovely senior daughter want coffee!"

Rory sat down at a table as Luke sighed and poured each Gilmore a coffee.

"So hun, ready for your last year at Chilton?" Lorelai squeezed Rory's arm.

In response Rory rolled her eyes and laughed, "I was ready for that my first day there!" With that she took a sip of her coffee.

But her focus wouldn't be on her coffee for long, Jess walked down from upstairs. Shooting her a half-smile her walked over and gave her a kiss and sat down.

"Ready for all those snobby pricks?" Rory frowned at Jess's choice of words. She didn't like her class mates either, but at least she knew them. She hated how Jess always judged people. But that early in the morning she didn't want a fight so she let it slide.

"Well I need to catch my bus!" She gave a kiss to her mom and Jess and waved to Luke as she exited the diner. The sun was beating down on her shoulders so she dropped her book sack on the ground and pulled off her blazer leaving only her Chilton skirt, which was a little short because it was one from last year, and a long sleeved, white shirt.

"Your book sack is already to heavy and it's only the first day!" Rory smiled at the familiar voice. She let Dean fall in sync with her as she headed toward the bus stop. She was really happy that they had become such good friends. She didn't even have romantic feelings for him anymore so it was really nice just to hang out with him.

"You are so lucky that you don't start school till next week! I am so jealous!" She playfully punched Dean in the arm.

"Hey! That hurt! Well, I have to get to work, you know Taylor.." He raised his eyebrows up and down and laughed. Rory grinned. "That I do. I'll see you later."

As they parted ways she wondered why her and Jess couldn't form complete conversations like she could with everyone else. She was still pondering this as she boarded her bus. Why was her love life always so complicated?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory hopped off the bus and stood in the gravel parking lot starring at her surroundings. Maybe she should try and be optimistic. After all, nothing could get worse? Could it? As she made her way into the halls she got a few stares but nothing to horrible. After all, she had expected it. She did look different. Not as held back as before.

After finding her locker she glanced at her schedule. Her first class was history in room 104. She grabbed the book she needed and headed towards class. She didn't look up from the new book she was reading as she picked a spot in the back. She didn't bother to see who else was in her homeroom, it wasn't like she was friends with any of them. She had just settled down into her seat and had begun zoning out all of the noise when something made the hairs on her neck stand up straight.

"Mary." A deep, husky male voice whispered in her ear.

Rory's head spun around quicker than the girl in the Exorcist.

Tristan Dugrey was sitting right behind her, as gorgeous and blond as ever.

a/n: I know there wasn't much Trory action but I needed to set it up! Review please!


	2. If I'm crazy, you're crazy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls!

Note: Wow. I did not expect to get this many reviews! I know it might not seem a lot to some people but it does to me! Thank ya'll SO MUCH! Sorry about the whole boarding school/military school! Thanks for correcting me! Oh and for the question "is her skirt shorter?" (Sorry I don't have my reviews here with me so I don't have the names. The answer is yes, but not too short. And don't worry about any of ya'lls comments or questions being stupid, because they aren't! Oh and to the person who thinks I made Rory sound like a whore I am really sorry because that's not the image I was trying to convey. I was just trying to show that she has grown up a little and is more daring. Sorry about making Jess so bad, he is going to show his good side very soon and you will find out what has been bothering him. To everyone: Thanks so much again! Also, I will be going out of town tomorrow until the 9th so I won't be able to update until then :( I will try really hard to update tomorrow morning, but no promises. When I come back I will try to have a couple chapters written! Wow, long note! Okay here is the next chapter...

Rory's mouth fell open as she took in the boy sitting behind her. Tristan Dugrey. Evil Tristan. Bible Boy. What was he doing back? Her thoughts shot back to the last time she had seen him. The night of their Romeo and Juliet play he had bolted. For a while after he had left she had thought about him. Maybe even missed him. But that was only for a while. With all the drama with Dean and Jess, she had almost forgotten about him. Almost.

Tristan's smirk grew bigger as he watched the baffled Rory try and form words.

"You look really different Mar. Did you get all dressed up just for me?" His eyes danced as he looked her over.

Finally being able to form words, Rory glared at him. "And you, Tristan Dugrey, are exactly the same." With that she turned back around in her seat. She could hear him laughing behind her.

"Mary, come on. Don't hold old grudges. I mean, I know that at one point you hated me..." With these words his voice grew quiet. It almost sounded like he cared.

Rory turned around and rolled her eyes at him, "Tristan, I never hated you. But keep it up, and I just might get there some day." Adding a smile to her sentence to show that she was just playing she once again returned to her book. But for some reason, she kept rereading the same line over and over again. Tristan coming back was just strange. She had to admit, she hadn't realized how much she had missed their banter. Tristan was one of the few people that she had ever met that could keep up with her in a conversation. She liked that about him.

Suddenly she got shivers. He was playing with the curls in her hair.

"Tristan! Did you not learn anything in preschool? Keep your hands to yourself!" She tried to keep herself from blushing but she couldn't.

"Mary, are you blushing? What would bag-boy think? How is he any way? Has he been promoted to cart-pusher yet?" His eyes darkened at the mention of Dean. Dean was the one who had taken Rory from him. Well not exactly taken her from him, but he had definitely been an obstacle. He jumped out of his thoughts as Rory sighed.

"DEAN, I stress the word Dean isn't my boyfriend anymore. We are just friends." She watched as Tristan trademark smirk stretched across his face. She noticed and wanted to stop him before he got any ideas.

"But Jess is my boyfriend. And you know, I don't think he wants to share my hair with any one else." She watched as his smile faded and her smile grew. Now it was even. Gilmore one. Dugrey one.

"Who is Jess?" Tristan's voice came out a little bitter. He knew he wasn't going to like what she was going to say, but he had to ask. Rory shrugged.

"What do you mean who is he? He's just my boyfriend. He moved into my town from New York. He lives with Luke, the guy from the diner." Tristan's eyes grew big. New York? Why did he come to Stars Hollow? Was he trouble?

"Why did he move down here?" He shot the question out before he knew what he was doing. Rory gave him a questioning look.

"Why do you care? Did military school make you switch sides? Should we be expecting any love letters from Butch?" Tristan began to answer when Rory interrupted him again. "If you really want to meet him, he is coming to the "Welcome Back" dance this weekend."

Tristan frowned. He remembered the last dance that they attended. That hadn't gone too well. He watched as Rory turned back to her reading. He loved that about her. He loved how she could just read anytime. No matter what is going on around her, she could just shut the world out. He wished that he could do that. Ever since he had come home his father had been horrible to him. Tristan didn't even know why he had been brought home. He had been excited to come back for Chilton for only one reason. Rory Gilmore. The girl who got away. When he had left, he hadn't been exactly sure if his feelings for her were just a game or if they were real. But after one week of not seeing her, he knew. He had fallen for Rory Gilmore and he hadn't even noticed.

He sighed as a group of girls, headed up my Summer, started coming his way. He wanted to tell them to go away, but he was the "King" and he had a reputation to stick to.

Rory listened as Tristan flirted with all of the girls that had just walked up. She thought maybe military school would have changed him a little. But no, Tristan was still Tristan. There to drive her crazy.

a/n: I know that it is a little short, but next up is the dance and I promise it will be longer!


	3. Saying Crazy Things

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls! Or Shrek 2!

Note: Hey everyone I'm back! I want to say thankyou to every single reviewer! It means more than you know! I special shout-out to Smile1! Thank you for that great review! Your advice is so appreciated! Also, I know that I promised that this chpt would be the dance chapter but it's going to be the next chapter! So until then enjoy this!

Rory walked into the cafeteria and headed straight to the table she had sat at all junior year. She hadn't seen or talked to Tristan since their homeroom reunion. Sitting down with her gray, plastic tray she pulled out a book and her headphones. She was used to this routine and she didn't really mind it. She picked up her book, The Complete Collection of Sherlock Holmes, and began reading. However, she found herself looking over the top of her book for a certain someone. She didn't know why she wanted to see him. Her freshmen year she hadn't cared that he was "the most gorgeous guy in school," he was a jerk. But this year, even though he still knew how to push her buttons, he was different.

Almost as if he had heard her thoughts, Tristan walked up to Rory's table and sat directly across from her.

"Mary, lunch time is for socializing." He grinned and pulled a cold fry off her plate. Cocking his head back, he glanced at his table.

"Why don't you come sit with me?" His eyes sparkled playfully, waiting for Rory's answer.

"Why Tristan, that is so nice of you to offer, but don't you see? I am socializing. Holmes and Watson say hello." With that she cast her gaze back onto her book, but she wasn't reading.

"Aw, Mar. You wound me!" Tristan clutched his heart and groaned. "Won't you please come sit with me?" He batted his eyelashes and stuck out his bottom lip.

Rory glanced over at his table and locked eyes with a fuming Summer. Looking back at Tristan Rory laughed.

"Tristan, I am not going to sit with you and your group. Plus..." She pointed a slender, unpolished finger at a the glaring brunette," I don't think that would make your "Queen" very happy."

Tristan followed Rory's finger. Summer thought that they were going to get back together but she was wrong. Tristan had no interest in Summer at all. He turned back to Rory and shrugged.

"Fine. I will just stay here." He slouched back in his seat, making himself more comfortable, and tried to ignore Rory's uncomfortable expression. Her eyes were as big as apples and her lips were pressed together hard, making them look thin and small. He knew he was making her feel uncomfortable but he didn't want to leave. He wanted Rory to like him. He knew that she would never feel the same way that he felt about her, but he needed her as a friend.

Sighing he went to reach for another fry but jumped back when a small hand smacked him.

"Tristan! Stop eating my fries! If you want to sit here, you need to bring your own food!" Her face was serious but her eyes gave her away. She began laughing at Tristan's look of shock.

Tristan watched her. He loved watching her laugh. He rarely got this reaction so he liked to take it all in while he could. Her blue eyes lit up like stars and her smile was always contagious. Looking at her he noticed how much she had changed.

The curls were knew. They shaped her face perfectly. He watched as the bounced while she laughed.

He also noticed that she had a little bit of makeup on. The teal around her eyes intensified their blueness and drew him in.

Makeup looked different on Rory than it did on other girls he knew. Summer always clobbered mounds of makeup on everyday and Tristan had always hated it. Rory's face looked natural, classic. He always had thought that she looked like a greek goddess.

Noticing Tristan's silent but obvious starring, Rory shifted in her seat. She had only seen him look at her like that once before. At Madeline's party. Right before he kissed her.

Feeling nervous Rory quickly picked up her things and shoved them into her book sack.

"Um...I'm finished so I'm just going to go." Leaving a bewildered Tristan behind, Rory walked out of the cafeteria and headed towards the library. It was the only place in Chilton were she felt comfortable. She quietly made her way to the back tables and sat down. Letting out a deep breath, she reeled over her thoughts.

Why had she reacted like that? It wasn't like Tristan was going to kiss her right then. Or ever again! She threw her head into her hands. What was happening? Her mind flashed to Jess. She really did like him. Love him? She didn't know yet. But she knew that if he gave her a chance, and opening, she could.

Rory waited in the library until the bell rang. Her next class was Spanish. She already knew her teacher because she had taught her last year. Rory's spirits lifted as she neared the language wing. She really liked her teacher and is the class was anything like junior year, she would like the class too. Turning into the last classroom in the hall Rory smiled. There were not many students in the class. Rory loved small classes. They gave her a chance to ask more questions and get more answers, as corny as it sounds. She picked a seat close to the front and unpacked her things.

"Rory!" Smiling Rory looked up. There was only one teacher who didn't call her Miss. Gilmore.

"Mrs. Rita!" Rory bounced from her chair and wrapped her teacher in a hug. The happy moment was interrupted however.

"Always knew you were a teacher's pet Mar.." Rory spun around to face the speaker. When she saw him, anger from somewhere began spinning inside her. She didn't know why she was getting so angry, he was just playing. Maybe she just wanted one happy thing at Chilton to herself. Whatever the case she snapped.

"Tristan, you just love to take everything good out of my life don't you! Admit it!"

Tristan stepped back at her words but continued.

"Yes that's me, joy sucker." Rory furrowed her eyebrows in frustration.

"Can you take any comment seriously!" She was close to a yell by now and people were looking. Usually Rory kept quiet, but too many emotions were swirling inside her like a whirlpool. She was being sucked down.

Tristan's eye's grew dark. "Not 'I hate you.'" With that he backed away and found a seat in the back, leaving Rory's mouth hanging open at his bitter words. She remembered when she had said that. She hadn't meant it, she had just wanted Dean back so bad. Looking at Tristan now, who seemed to be very interested in his hands, Rory noticed that he still looked upset about it.

"Tristan.."

"Attention class! I'm Senora Rita..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory walked out of class feeling horrible. She didn't like to hurt people. Her and Tristan had always bantered with each other. When had it turned serious? She realized that they weren't exactly messing with each other when she had claimed that she hated him, but she hadn't thought he had taken it to heart.

Rory quickly grabbed the things she needed out of her locker and walked out to her bus stop. It had been a long first day and she was ready to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I still don't get why you started school on a Friday!" Luke was jamming a fork into the toaster trying to get out a piece of burnt bread.

"Luke, I don't know! Can I please have some coffee?" Rory made her "Puss and Boots," from Shrek 2, face and Luke complied.

Rory grabbed her mug and picked a table. Lorelai was meeting her there in ten minutes and Jess was upstairs changing. Rory felt her body relax as the warm fluid entered her system. Thank God for coffee.

"How was Hell today?" Rory smiled as Jess came downstairs. He was wearing a plain, gray tee-shirt and some jeans. He was really fun to look at.

Rory scooted her chair closer to him so she could lean into his shoulder. She was surprised when he let her. He had been so distant lately.

"Okay. Tristan is back though." Rory frowned at his name. She didn't know why but she couldn't stop thinking about how hurt and bitter he looked. Not at all like the Tristan in homeroom or at lunch.

Jess gave her a confused look and Rory remembered that he have never met Tristan.

"He is this guy who made my school life miserable at Chilton until he got booted off to military school. You will meet him at the dance tomorrow night."

Raising his eyebrows Jess met Rory's eyes, "Sounds like someone I would like!" This made Rory laugh and pull him in closer. Actually, she thought, Jess and Tristan were kind of similar. Both rebelling in their own ways, and unknown to Rory, both in love with the same blue eyed girl.

"Rory!" A pair of arms wrapped around her from the other side and she abandoned her thoughts.

"How was your last first day of high school?" Lorelai continued talking as she went around the counter and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Bible boy is back." Lorlai squealed at her daughter's words.

"Spawn of Satan? No way! Did he talk to you? Did he and Paris join forces and try to take over the world?" Lorelai slid into the seat across from the couple.

Rory sat up a little and took another sip of her coffee. "Surprisingly I didn't see Paris once! But it was the first day of school so I'm sure she was haggling all of the teachers. Tristan talked to me a little and he is basically still the same." Rory didn't know if that last statement was a good or bad thing yet.

"Well he better stay away from here!" Dean had walked in on their conversation and joined them at the table. Jess shifted uncomfortably at this. Jess and Dean still didn't like each other but they toned it down a bit because of Rory.

"You knew him?" Jess directed the question at Dean but didn't look at him.

"Yeah I met him at a dance. We almost got into it at the end." Dean's floppy hair cut shook as he chuckled at the memory. Rory's laugh however was short and forced. Dean had said that Tristan had liked her then. Had he? Was that why he was so hurt by her words? Rory denied the thoughts by reminding herself that he wasn't over Summer when she had said that.

"Well that's familiar. I am meeting this guy tomorrow at the dance."

Dean stood up and began heading out the door.

"Well, if I were you, I would watch out." With that he walked out, the diner bell leaving the table in silence.

Rory sunk low in her seat. She could see Jess's mind spinning. She didn't want him to start anything.

"Dean thinks that he likes me, or at least thought that he liked me back then. Nothing to worry about."

"Okay." Jess stopped the conversation from continuing by standing up.

"I have to go to work." Jess quickly kissed Rory and left the Gilmore's at their table.

Rory glanced at Lorelai who had been surprisingly quiet. She was doing her own version of puss and boots.

"What?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I never had three boys fighting over me at once!"

"Mom! I don't have three boys fighting over me! I have Jess and he doesn't even have to fight!"

Lorelai pulled her chair back in defense.

"Okay! Sorry, you're right! Are you ready for this dance then?"

Rory smiled, content with the change of subject. Her mom had been working on a "secret dress" for Rory. All she knew about it was that it would match with red shoes.

"When do I get to see the dress?" Rory watched as her mom's eyes twinkled with excitement,

"Tomorrow!" Rory tried to protest.

"Mom, what if it doesn't fit! What if we need to alter it?" Rory was now rambling.

Lorelai reached out and grabbed Rory's arm.

"It will fit hun! Don't you trust me?" Rory rolled her eyes and pulled back her arm.

"That is exactly what you said right before you set the microwave on fire!" Lorelai gasped.

"Hey, that was it's own fault! It should learn to get along with metal!" Rolling her eyes once again Rory pulled her mom to her feet.

"Well, what do you say we head home?" Hooking arms with her mom, she exclaimed, "We're off to see the wizard!" Lorelai joined in,

"The wonderful wizard of Oz!"

Luke sighed as he watched the girls skip down the sidewalk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory blinked her eyes as the bright sun crept into her room through her shades.

"Urrgghh.." Sitting up in bed she rubbed her eyes, getting used to the bright light. What time was it? She glanced at her blue, fuzzy alarm clock which her mom had given to her after that first fateful day at Chilton. It read 11:00 AM. She frowned, she had gotten in a good ten hours of sleep but she was still tired. She considered going back to bed until she remembered what say it was. Saturday. Dance Day. She had a lot to do before the dance, which started at eight sharp. Rory knew that she wasn't going to show up until at least nine but she liked to leave room for error. Plus, it took thirty minutes to get to Hartford.

Pulling on her robe, she walked into the kitchen for coffee and breakfast. Luke had promised that he would make Jess bring her coffee that morning so she could have a full day of "girl time" as he called it. Rory knew that he really just wanted Jess to do something nice for her.

"Mom, where is the coffee?" Rory looked around and empty kitchen.

"Mom!" No answer.

Making her way upstairs, Rory continued yelling for her mom. She figured that she had stolen all the food and was eating it in her room.

"Mom you better not be..." Rory stopped dead in her tracks.

There on Lorelai's bed was the most beautiful dress Rory had ever seen in her entire life. Ever.

Ruby fabric was bathed in soft coral undertones in the full skirt. A sectioned corset drew the waist inwards to accentuate the neckline, a deep V formed in glittery cloth of the same hue.

Rory got chills as she ran her hands over the fabric. A note was laying on the side of the dress.

"Meet me at Luke's Princess!"

Rory smiled. this was going to be a great day.


	4. Crazy, Heartbreaking, Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls! There is also a scene that is similar to a scene in A Cinderella Story, but I don't own that either! I don't own either of the songs that I used in this chapter (Be Be Your Love and Guess I'm Falling For You)! Too bad :(

Note: THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! Ya'll are so great! I love each and every review I get, good or bad. So don't be shy! I get so many more reviews for this story than my other, so thanks! Smile1, I just love your reviews! It really means a lot to me that you take your time to write out those reviews! So this chapter is dedicated to you! Okay! Dance Chapter finally! Hopefully the person who had to go on vacation (sorry I don't have my reviews right here with me) will see this in time to read it!You will notice that you won't get a full description of Rory until Tristan sees her:) Suspense! Well kinda...anyway, Enjoy!

Rory collapsed into the chair across from her mom who already had a steaming cup of coffee for her. Rory's cheeks were bright pink from running all the way from their house and she was breathing heavily.

"Now I know why I don't exercise!" Rory breathed out before taking a large gulp of the dark liquid she held in her hands.

Lorelai smiled, "So..."

Rory snapped out of her daze. "Oh my gosh, mom, the dress is amazing. Fantastic. Rose from Titanic would be jealous! Seriously, how did you do it!"

The smile Lorelai had formed earlier was now spread wider across her face.

"Well, really, it was the Oompaloompas! Those guys are just so talented!" Throwing her hands up in the air, her face mocked shock.

"Well, tell them that I am forever in their debt!" Rory reached across the table and hugged her mom.

"Any thing else for you girls?" Lorelai pulled out of the hug and eyed Luke mischievously.

"Well, that depends, are you feeling frisky?" Luke scrunched his face in either a feeling of embarrassment or disgust causing Rory to burst out laughing. She loved watching the way Luke responded to her mother. Those two really were a pair.

"I'll take some pancakes since I never got my breakfast in bed this morning!" Rory slapped Luke playfully on the arm.

"Where is that boyfriend of mine anyway?"

Walking behind the counter Luke sighed.

"Honestly, I never know where that boy is. He was gone when I woke up." Rory's pulse quickened at Luke's words. Where was Jess? As Luke slid a plate in front of her Rory wanted to hit him. How could he not know where Jess was?

"So have you tried it on?" Rory turned back to her mother who was on her third cup of coffee.

"I was waiting for you!" Rory said between a bite of syrupy pancakes.

"That's so sweet! I love being there for coming out of the closet parties!" She laughed at her own joke and forked up some of Rory's pancakes.

"Excuse me! What is it with people stealing my food? Boundaries! There are boundaries people! I am getting too soft." Lorelai's eyes widened.

"You let someone steal your food! Who? Are there some hospital bills I need to pay?" Rory smacked her mother's hand away as she reached for some more pancakes.

"Tristan took some of my fries yesterday but it's okay, I handled it." Lorelai eyed her daughter. The way Rory said Tristan worried her. There was feeling behind his name, this boy wasn't just another Chiltonite to Rory.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rory said while standing up and grabbing her coat. Lorelai's response was a simple shrug.

"Whatever Rain Man, let's go try on my dress!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Rory slid on the dress her breath caught in her throat. The inside of the dress was lined with silk and it slid across her skin with no resistance. Slowly zipping up the dress she felt how the fabric clung to each of her curves. Slowly she turned and looked into the mirror and gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rory telephone! I think it's the President! He said something about National Security?" Lorelai was sitting on the couch reading a magazine with her hand in the air holding the phone. Her feet were propped up on the coffee table so her toenails could dry. The whole day she and Rory had pampered themselves, painting their nails, getting massages, getting facials, and any other girlie things you can think of.

Rory, who was in her duck pajamas, snatched the phone out of her mother's hand, careful not the smear her freshly painted nails.

"Hello? Hey! I missed you today...I guess in about two hours, I don't want to be there too early...Okay...Wait, where were you today?...Okay sure...okay...bye."

Rory clicked the phone off and clunked it down on the table.

"Rory, where was he?" Lorelai had now looked up from her magazine and had turned herself around on the couch.

"He said he would tell me later..." Rory plunked down on the couch and picked up the magazine her mother had been reading, signaling an end of discussion.

"I was thinking I could do your hair like this..." Lorelai pointed at the glossy page, "and do your make-up like this..." she pointed to another picture. Rory nodded and ran into the bathroom.

"Mom! Come on! We only have two hours!" Lorelai smiled at her daughter. Three years ago she had barley gotten Rory to the dance, but now Rory was much more confident. She partly thanked Jess for that even though she still didn't totally trust him. But since Rory trusted him she gave him the benefit of the doubt. She just hoped that Rory knew what she was doing, with Dean, Jess, and even that boy Tristan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ding-Dong. The door bell interrupted the caious in the Gilmore house.

"Mom! Jess is here!" Rory's frantic call came from the bathroom as her mom ran to her rescue with a bottle of hairspray.

"Hold still!" Both girls were engulfed in a cloud of hairspray. Ding Dong.

"Coming!" Rory ran through the living room grabbing her small, beaded purse and stopped right before the door. Sliding on her shoes, she took one last look in the mirror, gave her mom a hug, pulled on a coat, and stepped out into the cool night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jess straightened his posture as Rory stepped out onto the porch. As Rory slowly raised her head to look at him, Jess felt as if he was going to faint. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. Everyone of her features was chiseled perfectly. Her pale skin glowed like porcelain.

"Hey," was all he could manage to say. His heart pounded in his chest as she smiled and slid her hand into his.

"Hey." As she studied him she noticed that he was looking at her differently. The way that Tristan looked at her everyday. Rory shook her head, "Stop right now. You are so close to falling in love with Jess, this wonderful boy you are holding hands with." Reassuring Jess with a smile she climbed into the front seat. Hanging there in front of her was a single red rose. She squeezed Jess's hand and fastened the rose in her hair.

Maybe she had already fallen in love with Jess and she just hadn't realized it. Rory smiled at the thought. There was this crazy feeling building up in her, and she wanted to find out what it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan entered the dance with Summer clinging to his arm. He hated how she clung to him, how she claimed him. She was dressed in a tight, black dress and her hair was board straight. Dark liner circled her eyes like a raccoon and wine lipstick covered her lips. She smelt like sun tan oil and Tristan wanted to puke. He had only asked her because he didn't want to go alone. He knew that he was the envy of most of the guys there but he didn't care. He was already looking for someone else. After scanning the room and finding no sign of her, he turned back to Summer as she pulled him to the dance floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory and Jess entered the dance a little overwhelmed. The dance was being held in a huge hotel ballroom, larger than the ballroom that Rory and Dean had seen. Candles lined the stair case and white lilies hung from the ceiling.

"Wow, Chilton really busts the budget for these things don't they?" Jess was gawking at the crystal champagne glasses (which were filled with ginger ale) that lined the long, rectangular tables.

Rory nodded her head and scanned the room. She just wanted to know if he was here. But she was interrupted. "You want something to drink?" Jess was now tugging at her hand.

"Um, sure. I'm just going to go hang up my coat." Rory motioned to the small coat closet and Jess nodded and headed down the stairs.

After turning in her coat, Rory turned around and bumped straight into Paris.

"Ah, Gilmore. Saw the boy you were with, I was surprised it wasn't Tristan." Rory rolled her eyes. Surprise surprise. Paris was still the same old Pairs. She was dressed in a plain, green dress, similar to one Rory had seen her in before but a little darker.

"Well, you know, I like to mix it up. Where is your cousin? I mean date?" Rory said it sarcastically but to Paris it came out as a lash. She turned and stormed off, throwing her coat at the attendee as she left.

Rory turned to the shocked little man, "Um, you can put that under Gellar." The man nodded, comforted by the normal, civil young lady.

Rory smiled and walked towards the stair case. Standing at the top she suddenly felt nervous. She didn't know why but all these butterflies in her stomach. As she began the decent down the stairs she felt as if everyone was starring at her. As she looked up, she realized it was because they were.

As the new song began Tristan slowly pulled away from Summer. Some one else had caught his eye. Rory.

"When I look into your eyes I see sunshine" He watched as she slowly made her way down the candle lit staircase. The flickers from the flame cast shadows on her skin which playfully danced across her body.

"The clouds are blown away, I hope you're here to stay" Her hair was once again curled, but half of it was loosely tied back in a ruby ribbon. A single strand close to her face had come loose and was resting gracefully on her cheek.

"'Cause I've got me needing more of you" Tristan couldn't tear his eyes away from her. As Rory continued her descent down the stairs, Tristan took in each and every part of her. When had she become so much more to him?

"Guess I'm falling for you." He watched as she stood at the end of the staircase, waiting for someone. Him maybe? Without realizing what he was doing he began walking towards her. But he was quickly stopped in his tracks.

A boy, about his height, with coal black hair was handing Rory a drink. Jess. Tristan stood still watching. Jess slowly slid his arm across Rory's waist as she pulled him towards the dance floor.

"You walk away, my eyes caress you" Tristan watched Jess spin Rory around softly and then pull her close, causing her to break out a smile.

"Then you turn and smile, you've caught me thinkin' of love with you" Tristan could feel his heart breaking slowly, painfully. She looked so happy with this guy. Why couldn't he make her happy like that?

Tristan suddenly caught his breath, Rory had seen him.

"Now I look into your eyes, I'm lost in knowing that you are all I want. My need for you is growing, guess I'm falling, I think I'm falling for you. Think about falling for me too..."

The song slowly ended and Rory found her eyes locked on Tristan. He was just standing there, looking at her. Rory couldn't make herself look away.

"Rory? Is that Bible Boy?" Jess was carefully studying his competition. Rory slowly nodded as Tristan began walking towards her.

"Hey, I'm Tristan DuGrey." Tristan firmly stuck out his hand in Jess direction." Jess resultantly shook it. This made Tristan remember when he first met Dean. He had acted so child like. Now he wanted to show Rory that he could handle this.

"Jess. Just Jess." He dropped Tristan's hand and grabbed Rory's.

Rory hated to be treated like a possession but at the moment, her body wasn't functioning.

"I was just coming over to ask Rory for a dance?" Tristan bit his tongue after his question came out. Why had he done that. Rory was only going to laugh. But then, to his surprise Rory formed a tiny smile on her lips.

" Yeah, okay, just one." She pulled away from Jess's grip, avoiding his look, and followed Tristan to the dance floor. She just needed reassurance that she was ready to fall in love with Jess. She needed a safety net. She needed to know that she had absolutely no feeling towards Tristan. She knew that this had to look odd to everyone around her, but she felt like she needed to do this.

They waited until the current song, "Yeah" by Usher finished and then found a spot on the dance floor.

Rory softly placed her hands around Tristan's neck as he placed his around her waist, each one sending shock waves through the other's body. Slowly moving to the music, feeling each other's warmth, each of them let their thoughts drift away.

"If I could take you away

Pretend I was Queen

What would you say

Would you think I'm unreal

Cause everybody's got their way I should feel"

Tristan studied Rory's delicate features. A soft, black line traced the outside of her eyes while a light, gold powder rested on her eyelids like snow. Her cheeks were a soft, rosy pink. They contrasted with her burgundy lips perfectly. Her pale skin reminded him of silk and he had to stop himself from running his hand along her cheek. He had to remind himself that she would never be his.

"Everybody's talking how I can't can't be your love

But I want want want to be your love

Want to be your love, for real

Everybody's talking how I can't can't be your love

But I want want wanna be your love

Want to be your love, for real

Want to be your everything"

Rory finally took the time to actually look at Tristan. His blond hair was tousled and his blue eyes sparkled, even in the darkness. As he cautiously pulled her a little closer, Rory could feel his heart pounding against her. Or was that her heart?

"Every thing's falling, and I am included in that

Oh, how I try to be just okay

Yeah, but all I ever really wanted

was a little piece of you"

Rory rested her head softly on his shoulder, surprising him. She just wanted whatever she was feeling to last, but she knew it couldn't.

"Everybody's talking how I can't can't be your love

But I want want want to be your love

Want to be your love, for real

Everybody's talking how I can't can't be your love

But I want want want to be your love

Want to be your love, for real

Everything will be all right

if you just stay the night"

"Um Rory?" Rory slowly titled her head up towards Tristan, readying herself for his gaze. But he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at the stair case. Jess. Jess was collecting his coat from the little old man. Rory quickly pulled away from Tristan and began pushing her way through the crowd.

"Please sir... don't you walk away

Don't you walk away, don't you walk away

Please sir... don't you walk away

Don't you walk away, don't you walk away"

"Jess! Wait! Where are you going?" Jess kept walking even as Rory neared. "Jess!" Rory finally managed to grab his arm and pull him to a stop. He forcefully pulled his arm away from her and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"What Rory? What?" His eyes tore through Rory like a knife.

"What's the matter? Where are you going?" Her voice was shaky.

"Rory. I stayed here for you! Now seeing the way you act around this guy," Jess pointed to a silent Tristan who had just walked up, "I think that I've made a mistake." Rory's mind began spinning a million different directions.

"Jess, what are you talking about? What do you mean you stayed here?" Rory tried to reach out to him again but he stepped back.

"You know Rory, it doesn't matter anymore. Love isn't real anyway." With that Jess stalked out the door, into the cold, leaving each teen with their own set of thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No one had ever truly loved me, why did I think that could change?" Jess said to himself as he pulled out onto the lonely highway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How do you know when you are in love? Can you ever know?" Rory held back tears as she sat quietly on the couch in the girl's bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is love worth it? Does all this pain achieve anything?" Tristan rested his head against a pillar and watched as care free couples danced the night away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Everybody's talking how I can't can't be your love

But I want want want to be your love

Want to be your love, for real

Everybody's talking how I can't can't be your love

But I want want want to be your love

Want to be your love, for real

Everybody's talking how I can't can't be your love

But I want want want to be your love

Want to be your love, for real

Everybody's talking how I can't can't be your love

But I want want want to be your love

Want to be your love, for real

Want to be your love love love

Want to be your love, your love love love"

a/n: Okay! There ya'll go! I really hope ya'll liked it! It took me FOREVER to find the right songs for this! I'm still a little unsatisfied with the first song. Anyway, let me know what ya'll think please! I am doing this for ya'll! Oh and don't worry, you will all find out what Jess was talking about soon! Also, the new Harry Potter Book is out today and I am going to be busy reading that so I don't know when my next update will be. I want to finish that first. But don't worry, it only took me 3 days to finish the 5th one, so I'm sure the next update will be early next week! But please please review!


	5. Shooting for Nothing is Crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, never will, will never claim to...

Note: Okay, first I really have to bow down to ya'll. The reviews were AWESOME! I smile at everyone I read...They are so thoughtful! I just love each and everyone! My OTH fic isn't getting many reviews and that makes me sad :(m, but I still love writing it! So if you're a OTH, check it out! Second, I wanted to say to all you "A Cinderella Story" fans or maybe just Chad/Hilaryfans, I have posted a new story, called "Princeton Perfect" about what happens at Princeton! So check it out if you have time and leave me a review! I want to know if I should keep going... Third, I have driver's ed all this week from 8 until 2 so the updates might not come in as quick as I would like but I promise I will try my very very best, and fourth, I have finished Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (it was SO GOOD! My favorite of the series although very sad...If you haven't given the HP books a try you really should give them a go! I didn't start reading them until the 4th book came out!) Here is the next update as promised, it might be a little short, sorry I am very tired because I have so much going on! Driver's ed, volunteering at Animal Aid, updating, summer reading...Not that ya'll care:) Oh and someone asked me if this was a Literarie (I doubt I spelt that right) or a Trory, and I am embarrassed to say that I don't know what a Literarie is blush Sorry I'm new! I know that it is a Trory but besides that idk...Okay wow, I'm still talking, sorry to bore ya'll...here is the next chapter...Oh wait one more thing, to whoever sent me these reviews, the color of the dress was described in the chpt before the dance and thanks for the great song, I will try and fit it in...okay, next chpt I promise...

"Are you okay?" Rory quickly lifted her head at the sound of Tristan's voice. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, and black eyeliner was streaked down her face.

"You're not supposed to be in here." Her voice came out in a soft whisper, and Tristan shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, everyone else has left already. I waited outside for you, to bring you home, but you never came out. They were about to lock the doors." Tristan shot her a concerned look. Rory hadn't left the bathroom all night.

Rory stared at him blankly. She was trying to process the motive behind his actions.

"Why are you being so nice?" Rory's eyes searched his face for an alternative motive, but if there was one he wasn't letting it slip.

A tiny smile, not smirk she noticed, formed on his tired face. "Well, I feel so bad! Every time I'm talk to you, you loose a boyfriend..." This made Rory smile in spite of herself. She had to admit, he was right.

Rory stuck out both her hands to him, a signal for him to pull her to her feet. "You really don't mind driving me home?"

"Not at all, I mean, but you will owe me one..." Rory playfully smacked his shoulder with her right hand, which caused her to notice that her left hand was still resting in Tristan's.

She quickly pulled it away, trying to avoid an awkward moment. Tristan's heart sunk at this. "What were you thinking DuGrey? She's just had her heart broken and your trying to move in?" Looking over at her to make sure he hadn't made her uncomfortable, his heart stopped beating for the second time that night.

Her hair had now fallen and her makeup was smeared, but she had never been more beautiful. The wind had brightened her cheeks to a deep rose color now and her eyes were shining brilliantly in the moonlight even though they were still wet with tears. The black eyeliner that had made it's way across her face even managed to look as if it had been placed there purposely, as it trailed down her face like a vine. Her dress fluttered as she walked. When a gust of wind blew by, it would fill the skirt and raise it up like a ballerina. Tristan could watch this occurrence all night.

Rory studied Tristan as he helped her into the car. He looked tired, but yet excited at the same time. His hair was slightly frazzled, which was odd for Tristan who always seemed to look perfect. As he leaned across her to place his coat in the back seat, she took in his sent. She couldn't quite place it though. He smelled different then he did while they were dancing. In the ballroom, he had smelt like a cologne, strong and masculine. You know, that alpha male type. But now, with the fresh air and the hours since he had put it on, he smelled different. Like, spring? No...Rory searched her brain for an answer but none came.

Giving up on the smell, she closed her eyes and placed her cheek against the cool glass, trying to figure out when things had gotten so complicated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rory?" Rory rolled over, groaning at the light that was shining through the window. Wait, where was she? Opening her eyes she slowly recognized her sheets, then her room, then her mom.

"Rory, it's twelve in the afternoon..." Rory slowly started to remember the occurrences of last night and let out another loud groan.

"Tristan told me what happened when he dropped you off here last night...poor boy had to go to a couple of houses before Babette pointed him here. He didn't want to wake you..." Lorelai smiled and let Rory soak in the new information.

"So, you know?" Rory squinted her eyes, as if she had a major headache. Lorelai responded with a hug.

"Are you going to try and talk to Jess? That is if he is still alive now that Luke knows..." Lorelai trailed off into the story about how Luke had found out but Rory wasn't listening.

What had Jess been talking about last night? What did he mean by "I stayed for you?" Why had she been so infatuated with the way Tristan DuGrey smelled? Rory's mind threw about one hundred different questions at her all at once.

Standing up she noticed that she was still in her dress. "Um, I'm just going to change and then I'll go find Jess..." She walked into her bathroom before her mom could protest. Lorelai didn't think that Rory should go after Jess so soon, but this was Rory's decision and she wasn't going to try and make it for her. She just hoped that everything between them worked out...But what about Tristan. Lorelai had never seen a boy so worried about Rory before. Her thoughts flashed back to the previous night.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Ding-Dong. Lorelai rushed to the door. She had been waiting on Rory all night. Flinging it open she yelled "Princess!" Only to find a shocked Luke standing in front of her.

"Is that my new nickname?" Luke placed his coat on the coat rack and handed Lorelai a cup of steaming coffee. She smiled and batted her eyes, "Only if you want it to be...Princess..."

Luke shook his head in defeat and sat down at the kitchen table. "Jess and Rory haven't come home yet have they?" Luke's voice had grown more serious with this statement.

Lorelai shrugged and pointed to Rory's closed door, "They said something about trying out some new moves? Do they mean dance moves? They weren't specific..." Lorelai laughed as Luke pounced on the door, almost ripping off the handle.

A red faced Luke searched the room to find it empty. "Lorelai Gilmore! I am so going to..." Ding Dong.

Lorelai jumped in excitement. "Yay, finally!" Running to the door before Luke could process what was happening, Lorelai flung open the door.

"Wha?" Standing in the doorway was a tall, amazingly handsome blond teenager. But that wasn't the most shocking thing, Rory was fast asleep in his arms.

Lorelai quickly motioned him into the living room, where a confused Luke was standing. Tristan slowly put Rory down on the couch and covered her with a blanket that had been laying on the floor. When he looked up, the woman who had let him in was starring at him questionably and the man who had been in the living room was glaring at him.

"Um, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore, I'm Tristan DuGrey." He held out his hand but no one grabbed it.

"I'm Lorelai, I never go by Mrs. Gilmore, and this, is Luke, Jess's uncle. Now explain Bible Boy."

Ignoring the strange nickname, Tristan's eyes automatically turned dark at Jess's name, but he thought it best that he explain without upsetting the scary man, Luke, behind Lorelai.

"Well, I was at the dance with Rory and I asked her to dance and then the next thing you know Jess was running out of the ballroom..." he paused trying to remember exactly what had been said, "Rory chased after him but when she caught up to him he didn't want to talk to her." He didn't know if it was wise to continue since Luke was now breathing rather heavily. But Lorelai nodded him on.

"He said something about how Rory acted around me and something about how he had stayed here for her...then he just yelled that love wasn't real and walked out." Tristan slowly watched Luke turn redder and redder.

"Sir, I promise we were just dancing..." Lorelai put up her hand to stop him, "He is not mad at you, he's mad at Jess." Tristan felt relief flood over him for a small second.

"I.Am.Going.To.Kill.Him. I told him if he ever hurt Rory!" Luke stormed out the door, leaving a dead silence.

Lorelai waved Tristan into the kitchen and offered him the coffee Luke had brought her. Smiling thankfully, Tristan sipped the warm coffee. Noticing the clock however, he thought it best that he get going.

"I'm just going to go..Tell Rory I'll see her Monday...But if she needs anything, anything at all before then, tell her to call right away." His face was sincere and Lorelai wondered why Rory had thought him to be so evil.

"Tristan, have you told her?" Tristan stopped dead in his tracks.

"Told her what?" Tristan sounded extremely nervous and uncomfortable.

Lorelai raised her eyebrows at him, which conveyed the message of "You know what."

Dropping his head he sighed. "She wouldn't believe me. And even if she did, I'm not risking our friendship, it's taken too long to build."

Lorelai nodded and patted his arm as he stepped out the door. But before he left, she had one last thing to say,

"Well, whatever you think. But you know, I once heard if you shoot for nothing, you will hit it every time."

Shutting the door she smiled, somehow she knew he would fight for Rory, and that's what she knew Rory needed. Someone to fight for her, not to make her fight for him, leaving her battered and alone.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"I'm going to go over to Luke's.." Rory had come out of the bathroom and was now tightly hugging her mom.

"All right hunny! Good luck I guess?" Nodding Rory grabbed her jacket and left Lorelai to her thoughts.

Lorelai watched as Rory walked down the sidewalk toward Luke's. What battle scars she would return with, Lorelai didn't know. But she hoped, she prayed, that they weren't too deep to be healed.

a/n: Okay! There ya go! The WWW from now on will represent flashbacks...Hopefully I will have a larger chpt up by Friday! Love ya'll!...


	6. I think I just did something Crazy

Disclaimer: Don't own Gilmore Girls.

Note:Thanks for all the AWESOME reviews! Sorry this took a while! I know it is a little short, but a lot of really important stuff happens! I already have part of the next chapter written so hopefully I will have it up by Monday! I just wanted to give ya'll a little something...

Tristan awoke the next morning feeling even more tired then when he had gone to sleep. But quickly remembering scenes from last night, he jumped up out of his bed and grabbed his phone, which was charging up against the wall. Yanking it open he crossed his fingers. It read "4 new messages." Pressing hard down on the first key for three seconds, he lifted the phone to his ear to listen.

"Hello Tristan DuGrey, you have four new messages. First message, 9:08 pm, 'Tristan it's your father. Call me as soon as you get this. No dawdling.'"

Tristan's head was throbbing now, he didn't know if it was from the sun gleaming in his eyes or from his father's voice.

"Second message, 12:47 am, 'Hey baby, it's Sum, where did you go last night? You ran off so fast I didn't get a chance to tell you my parents were out of town...I still haven't had a chance to really welcome you back...Anyway, call me back!'"

Ugh. Tristan's headache was growing larger with each message. Summer really needed to clue herself in.

"Third message, 12:50 am 'Dude DuGrey! Where are you? Party at Joey's house! It's crazy! Get out here! You won't believe the hot chicks!"

Tristan thought about where he had been instead of that party. At Rory Gilmore's house. Talking to her mom! his thoughts shifting back to Rory, he prayed that the next message was from her.

"Fourth message. "Hey DuGrey! Haven't heard from you since you got back! Give me a call and we can go egg someone's car!"

Tristan frowned deeply at that message, causing his eyebrows to almost overlap his eyes. Duncan. He hadn't even thought about calling Duncan or Bowman. After all, they had been the reason that he had gone to military school for God's sake! No, he definitely was calling him back. Or, for that matter, he wasn't calling any of those people back.

Crawling back into bed he decided to sleep the rest of the Sunday, at least that way he wouldn't have to think about his messed up life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No Luke, let me go up there." Luke was blocking Rory from walking up the stairs.

"Rory, I really don't think that is a good idea right now. He is really stressed out now." Luke's eyes were pleading, but Rory needed to do this now.

"Luke, please." She gently pushed her way past Luke and started up the stairs. The stairs were dusty and each step creaked when Rory applied pressure to it.

When she reached the door, she silently tried to compose herself. Then, she reached for the door.

All of the lights were off except for the small lamp Jess was using to read. He didn't even look up when she entered. He was still in his outfit from the night before. His black hair was pushed messily around his head in all directions. His eyes were dark and glossy, Rory figured that he hadn't slept all night.

"Jess, I think we need to talk." Rory tried to make her voice strong, but it came out as a plea. Jess didn't even flinch at her voice.

Taking a step forward, Rory tried to take control of the situation.

"Jess! Come on! Stop acting like a three year old! Talk to me! Tell me what's wrong."

At this, Jess finally responded. After making a scene of closing his book and laying it on the bed, he stood up and began heading towards Rory. She had to admit that she was actually a little frightened. But Jess didn't even act like he knew she was there. Instead, he just walked right passed her out the door.

"Jess!" She called for him as she ran quickly down the stairs. "Please!" The whole diner was now taking in this scene, including Dean who was just paying for his coffee.

"Rory?" A tearful Rory turned to Dean who pulled her into a hug.

"I can't even get him to explain..." Her words were muffled in Dean's shirt. He tried to hold her in the hug but she forced herself away.

"I have to go after him!" She ran out the diner and searched the streets. She saw him just as he turned a corner and ran after him. He was going to answer her.

Finally catching up with him, she placed a small hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Don't touch me you fing tease!" Rory felt as if she had been hit my an 18-wheeler. How could he have just said that to her?

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again!" Dean had now joined the happy couple. He stepped in between Jess and Rory, who was still unable to form words.

Jess took a step closer to Dean, "I only speak the truth, and I know you know it is." He said it cooly, with no emotion showing. Dean's breathing got heavier and heavier as he tried to control himself. Amused with this, Jess pressed on.

"I mean, did you ever get anything out of her? I think I was pretty close one time..." Dean smoothly punched Jess right in the noise.

Rory, finally able to process the situation moved out from behind Dean.

"Guys, please stop! Dean, I need to talk to Jess." Neither boy was listening. Jess wiped his bleeding noise on his jacket and lunged at Dean. Rory grabbed both of their arms and tried to force them apart.

"Please! Stop Jess! Don't..Ahh!" Rory's hand flew to her face as she fell to the ground. Jess had just punched her!

"Rory!" She opened her eyes to find Dean at her side and Jess, who had obviously hit her on accident, starring at his hands, unable to move.

"Are you okay?" Dean was looking at her eye and waiting for a response, but Rory ignored him.

"Jess?" Her voice quivered as she looked straight into his eyes.

"Rory, I, I love you. Okay? But I can't make you love me. And don't try and tell me you do." His voice was strong but also weak at the same time. Dean, although worried about Rory, took this as a cue to leave.

"I can't help it if you like someone else, and neither can you. E.E. Cummings once said "Unless you love someone, nothing else makes any sense." And Rory, that's true." His eyes had actually begun to tear now and Rory pulled herself to her feet.

"I know that feeling, I feel it when I'm with you. But I also know that it's not fair to keep you from that feeling. Because I know you don't feel it with me and you never felt it with Dean."

"I want to feel it." Rory slowly reached out to Jess, who grabbed her hands.

"I know you do, that's why I have to leave." Jess's voice was now quiet, almost a whisper. "My dad came to see me last month, said I could come live with him, but I stayed. I stayed for you, but now I see that I need to leave...Don't cry." Jess wiped a tear from Rory's cheek.

She didn't know how she felt about this. All these things he was saying. It was too much to process, so she just hugged him. It was all there was left to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n: Okay, I know there is no Trory in this chpt, but it's coming soon!I promise!


	7. If it sounds Crazy, it must be true

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

Note: Okay, I need a new word for thank you because I don't want it's meaning to run out! So MERCI! To all my reviewers! EACH ONE! MERCI! I hope that you guys really like this chapter, I put a lot into this one! So here ya go...Oh and I understand that some of the last chapters have been rushed, Sorry! But I really think this cpht is some of my best...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory groaned as she tried to apply concealer to her eye. It had grown black and blue over night and it looked like someone had hit her with a baseball bat. The concealer wasn't even affecting it. Glancing at her watch, she knew she had to get going if she wanted to make it to school on time.

"Concealer didn't work?" Lorelai laughed as Rory glared at her while sipping some coffee. At least Lorelai was joking now. Last night when Rory had had to explain, Lorelai had been livid. But after hours of talk, she finally cooled down.

"Well I'm going! Meet you at Luke's later!" Lorelai nodded and continued to pretend that she was reading the paper.

Walking out the door, Rory suddenly stopped. "Mom, why do you have Tristan's cell phone number?"

Lorelai waved her hand, as if to say it wasn't important, and didn't even look up. "He left it for you when he dropped it off, in case you needed anything."

"Oh," was all Rory could muster. "Well I'll see you later."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory felt all eyes on her as she walked down the hall. After all, it wasn't everyday someone walked down the hall sporting a huge bruise.

Closing in on her locker, Rory let out that all familiar groan. Tristan was waiting for her at her locker.

Noticing Rory approaching, with her face facing the floor, Tristan unconsciously straightened himself up.

"Mary, nice to see you awake." Tristan frowned as she simply ignored him and stuck her head in her locker.

"Mary, I'm hurt! After I brought you home and everything! You owe me you know."

Rory felt her insides twisting. Couldn't he just walk away? She didn't need him to see her like this.

"Mare...Come on! At least acknowledge me!" He rested his hand on her shoulder and felt her jump.

"Giving you chills huh Mare?" He stepped back as she suddenly ripped his hand off her shoulder and finally turned to face him.

"Would you just give it a rest!" Tristan's mouth fell open at the sight of her. Her whole eye was black and blue.

"Holy shit Rory! What happened?" His face had gone from shocked to confused and worried.

Shrugging Rory shut her locker and walked past him. Taking off after her, Tristan decided to wait until after they sat down in homeroom to ask the obvious, that way she couldn't run away.

"Rory, did Jess do that to you?" Knowing that Tristan wasn't going to give up, Rory decided to just answer.

"It was an accident." Her statement was simple and emotionless, but Tristan felt his blood beginning to boil. He had hit her! How could he "accidentally" hit Rory! If he ever saw Jess again...

"I'm going to kill him." Tristan let it slip before he realized what he was saying.

"What?" Rory had now fully turned around in her seat.

"Nothing. No, wait, are ya'll still dating?" Rory frowned at Tristan's question, not because she thought it was rude, but because it still hurt to think about Jess.

"No." He could hear the pain dripping off the word as she tried to hide it, so he decided not to push it.

Tears were trying to push their way from behind Rory's eyes, so she tried to find something to focus on. Rory watched as Tristan tried to hold back words. There were probably about one hundred snide comments that he wanted to say.

"Go ahead. I don't care what you have to say." Her words were icy. How could she have thought that she liked him? Just because he had brought her home didn't mean that he had suddenly become Prince Charming! God, he was so infuriating...

"I was just going to say, you looked beautiful at the dance and I can't believe he could walk away from you." Tristan knew he was risking a lot with this statement, but he didn't care. She was never going to get it.

Rory's mental bashing stopped instantly, like a car hitting a brick wall. What did he just say? Had she just imagined that? She tried to read his face, but he had already turned around to talk to Joey, leaving her shell shocked. Did Tristan DuGrey actually care about her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When are you going to wake up Gilmore?" Rory titled her head back in frustration.

"Paris, see these? My eyes? They are open! That usually means that I'm awake. I mean, aside from the rare occasion and the living dead, that's usually a tell tale sign!" Paris shot her ice-melting glare and Rory as she cocked her hip.

"I mean, when are you going to finally realize that Tristan cares about you!" Paris was now waving one hand dramatically in Rory's face causing Madeline and Louise to come running over, reading for drama.

"I know he cares about me, just like Jude Law cared about Sienna Miller! That turned out real well!" Rory was almost yelling now, but she found her thoughts flicking back and forth between scenes from the dance and Tristan's homeroom comment.

"Actually, I read in US Magazine," Louise shook her hair off her shoulder for emphasis, "That Jude Law does love Sienna Miller, he just made a mistake." As Madeline nodded in agreement and Paris smiled victoriously, Rory couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Whatever, I have to go to study hall." As Rory pushed pass them she could feel their eyes on her. She had actually been surprised that hadn't asked about her eye, but they had probably already found out, knowing Tristan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tristan didn't appear at her locker after school, Rory felt herself looking for him over the crowed hallways. She had to ask him. It would kill her if she didn't. I mean, it wasn't like he was going to profess his love for her, he was probably just going to laugh at her. Anyway, it wasn't like she liked him right?

Finally she saw his streaked blond hair above the crowd exiting the building.

Piling her books in her book sack she took off after her.

"Tristan!" He stopped at the sound of his name. Was Rory calling his name?

"Tristan, why did you say that? You know, this morning?" Finally turning around, Tristan rolled his eyes. When was this girl going to get it.

Looking her straight in the eye he answered, "Because it's true." With that he turned around smoothly in the gravel parking lot and kept walking.

Not giving up, Rory continued, "Why did you bring me home you could have called my Mom or something, or gotten a cab." Becoming aggravated, Tristan didn't even turn around this time.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I always make the wrong choice." How could she be mad at him for that!

Coming to a halt, Rory knew that he was playing the hard way. She was going to have to ask him straight out. Gathering all she had in her, she began to ask, but before she could get one word out a huge truck blasted into Tristan, sending him flying!

Rory shook her head, no that was just her imagination trying to save her from this.

"Tristan, do you like me?" Tristan stopped so quick he almost fell over. He had always wanted her to ask the question, but now that she had, he had no answer.

Catching up to him, Rory found his eyes and bore into them with her own, waiting for an answer.

Not wanting to be made of fool of Tristan nodded, signaling a "yes."

Rory gulped, "Like like?" She mentally kicked herself for that intelligent comment.

Again, he nodded, afraid that too much movement would cause him to wake up.

"Oh. Well, um, thanks." Rory began walking towards her bus stop, afraid to turn around.

"Rory, I like you. Did you hear me?" Tristan was now running after her.

"I heard, but I mean..." Rory had begun babbling. Tristan put a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Do you like me Rory? Tristan's blue eyes were flickering with hope. Now that he finally had his chance, he finally had her out in the open, he wasn't going to let her go.

Rory's head spun, did she? No, she was practically love in Jess? Wait, but wasn't Tristan the reason she hadn't been able to fall completely?

"I, um, I um, no...yes...maybe?" Her voice was barley loud enough to hear but Tristan heard it loud and clear.

"Then why can't you just give me a chance! One chance Rory!" Rory shook her head as she pulled away from his touch.

"I can't. Um, it's too soon I just, you...me...can't...um, my bus." Rory was now darting her eyes to avoid his.

"God Rory why are you so damn afraid! Why can't you ever just take a chance! Admit that you are just afraid!" His voice had now become loud and strong.

"Take a chance Tristan! I have taken chances! And you know what, every time I get hurt okay!" She had finally made eye contact with him. "Oh, and speaking of being afraid, ha! Tristan YOU are afraid! Have you ever had one real relationship?" He opened his mouth to protest but Rory continued,"I can answer that! NO! Because you are afraid! It's not because you are a "player" it's because you are scared! You have never been in love your whole life!" Rory finally stopped, breathing heavily.

Tristan, hurt and angry, raised his voice a notch. "You don't know anything about me! Because if you did, you would know that I have been in love! Since freshmen year! With YOU Lorelai Leigh Gilmore! YOU! But you couldn't open your eyes to it! But you know what, if this is what love is like, then maybe you're right! I am afraid! Because this," he motioned between them, "hurts. It hurts Rory!" Rory had now started crying, but she had nothing to say. So instead she ran. Hopping on her bus, she never looked back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai watched as Rory ran into her room, not bothering to say hello. Frowning Lorelai shook her head. She knew that something must have happened between her and Tristan. She knew it wouldn't work out perfectly in the beginning, but she hoped that she was right about Tristan. She hoped that he was going to fight for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory dropped her bag and flung herself onto her bed, only pausing to turn on her CD player.

"Games, changes and fears,

When will they go from here,

When will they stop,"

Rory hugged her pillow tightly as the darkness of her room engulfed her. She had always been just a game, this couldn't be happening. Everything was changing too suddenly, and yes, she knew that she was scared. She wished that she could just sleep and dream, that she could just forget about Tristan and Jess, but her mind wouldn't rest.

"I believe that fate had brought us here,

And we should be together babe

But we're not,

I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you

And I'll try to keep my cool, but I'm feenin'"

Rory lay silently on her bed, starring into nothing ness. Her delicate features hardened by stress and exhaustion. She didn't have a clue where to go from here. He had said that he loved her. Tristan DuGrey loved her.

"I try to say good-bye and I choke

Try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it, it's clear

My world crumbles when you are not here

Good-bye and I choke

I try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it, it's clear

My world crumbles when you are not here"

Why did Tristan always seem to have this invisible hold on her? Even back when she was still with Dean, he had always been in the back of her mind.

"Why can't I just forget about you!" Rory screamed at the top of her lungs. She had so many emotions she didn't know where to put them.

"I may appear to be free

But I'm just a prisoner of your love

And I may seem all right and smile when you leave

But my smiles are just a front

Just a front, hey

I play it off, but I'm dreaming of you

And I'll try to keep my cool, but I'm feenin'"

Was there something inside of her that loved him? There had to be, why else would she be so mixed up? But what part was it, her head or her heart. Still crying, Rory sat up and and pulled two large boxes out from under her bed. One labeled Jess and one labeled Dean.

Pulling out one item from each box, Rory studied them.

One was Dean's bracelet, the one she had worn without fail, almost everyday while they were dating.

In the other hand was a book that Jess had bought for Rory at a book fair. Of course, as Rory flipped through the pages, she saw little notes here and there from Jess.

She really had loved these boys in one way.

Putting the items back into the boxes, Rory studied her empty hands. What had Tristan given her?

As if someone had suddenly turned on the lights, Rory felt her heart skip a beat.

"You stupid girl, he gave you his undivided heart. What else do you need?" Rory, no longer crying, but still in a daze laid her head back down onto her pillow and fell asleep.

"I try to say good-bye and I choke

Try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it, it's clear

My world crumbles when you are not here

Good-bye and I choke

I try to walk away and I stumble

Though I try to hide it, it's clear

My world crumbles when you are not here

Here is my confession

May I be your possession

Boy, I need your touch

Your love, kisses and such

With all my might I try

But this I can't deny

Deny"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan flung his bag in the corner of his room. Why was he kidding himself? She was never going to get it. Never going to care. God, she drove him crazy! He had been hurting himself too long! Maybe he was afraid of love, so what? So was she! Turning on his stereo his collapsed onto his king sized bed.

"Well you can tell ev'ryone I'm a down disgrace

Drag my name all over the place.

I don't care anymore,

You can tell ev'rybody 'bout the state I'm in

You won't catch me crying 'cos I just can't win.

I don't care anymore I don't care anymore."

Laughing at the sad music, Tristan yelled "It's not that easy!" How could he just forget about this girl? She was everything to him. He loved her for god's sake!

"I don't care what you say

I don't play the same games you play."

Laughing once again, but this time quieter, he remembered the first time he saw her. He had been late to class as per usual. When he walked in, she had hadn't been looking at him, which was unusual for him. Everyone always noticed him. He remembered to himself, how "normal" she had looked just sitting there. So innocent. So, well Mary.

"I don't care what you say

We never played by the same rules anyway.

I won't be there anymore

Get out of my way

Let me by

I got better things to do with my time

I don't care anymore I don't care anymore

I don't care anymore I don't care anymore.

'cos I remember all the times I tried so hard

And you laughed in my face 'cos you held all the cards

I don't care anymore."

Nodding to the music Tristan put up his hands in surrender. "That's right! I don't care! DuGrey, you are over Rory Gilmore! She was just a game anyway! Besides, what do you know about love?"

Closing his eyes Tristan frowned slightly because he knew he was only lying to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a/n: OKAY! I really really hoped ya'll liked this chapter! I really put a lot into it! So please please let me know what ya'll think! Oh yeah, sorry about the whole Tristan getting run over by a car thing, just checking to see if ya'll were still awake:)


	8. Vividly Crazy

Disclaimer:I dont own Gilmore Girls

Note:Okay, I know this isn't even anything, but I'm on vacation. I don't even know why I am posting it this short. This chapter was kind of an experiment. I was trying to be more descriptive. Anyway...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory awoke in the night with a start. Sweat was dripping across her forehead, sticking to her hand as she attempted to wipe it away. The moonlight was shining dimly through her windows, illuminating the patterns on her bed. Breathing in and out, rather heavily, Rory tried to cool herself down. Peeling off her Chilton uniform and slipping into some shorts and a tee-shirt, Rory ventured into the kitchen. Dropping some ice into a glass, flinching as each cube clinked at the bottom, Rory finally felt normal again. She had fallen asleep in her uniform and her mother must have put a comforter on her later in the night, causing her body to heat like an oven. Sighing as she sunk her back deep into the couch cushions, Rory fought her memories away. Tristan DuGrey loved her. Glancing at the clock she frowned at the gleaming, green lights which glowed 2:30a.m. She would have to see him in a few hours! She still hadn't figured out what she needed to do. She still wasn't sure how she felt. Did she want to give this a try? Did she want to leave it be? Was he really being sincere? Was he...

"Ror?" Rory's head flew up and landed on the stairs. Lorelai was rubbing her eyes, her dark hair flung about in all directions.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I just.." Lorelai shook her head as she continued down the stairs. "No sweets, I was worried about you! So.." She awkwardly glanced around the room, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Rory suddenly became very interested in her glass, running her fingers slowly around the rim, listening to the shrill sound that it created. She didn't know why she felt the need to keep this private. She always talked to her mom about everything. But the more she thought about this "thing", whatever it was, that she had with Tristan, the more personal it felt. Like somehow it was deeper.

"Mom, I just..." How could she say this without hurting her mom? "I don't really know how I am feeling right now. Something happened with Tristan, I don't think I'm ready to talk about it yet. I'm so sorry Mom." Rory was on the brink of tears, fighting her instinct to cry.

"Rory, hunny it's okay! I know that when you are ready you will tell me." Lorelai pulled Rory's head to her shoulder, "You just sleep through this hun." Rory nodded slightly and drifted back down into a restless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Kill Me Crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. I don't own Good Charlotte. I don't own Friends or Bride and Prejudice. (You might notice some lines from the show or the movie)I don't own Saliva or their music.

Note:I MADE 100 REVIEWS! Thank ya'll SO MUCH! I really appreciate it! And thanks to everyone who reviewed my last measly chapter! Also, if you want to see a picture of Rory's hair, it is in the new J-14 magazine in the hair section. J-Lo is the model (I know, I know, but I think it is really cute.) Oh, and I know I always go into detail about make-up and hair, but I think it's fun! So just bare with me:) Also I know that there hasn't been any Friday night dinners yet, but one is coming! The song in this chpt is Rest in Pieces by Saliva. Any way, here is the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rory, hunny...you need to get up or you will miss your bus..." Rory shook her head as she buried her head deeper into the warm couch cushions.

"I can't go to school today mom! Tristan is going to be at school, and if I'm at school..." She paused as she finally picked up her heavy head to look at her mother, "Well then we would both be at school together! Meaning at the same time!"

Lorelai raised her eye brows mockingly at her daughter, "Well thank you captain obvious!" Yanking Rory's blanket out of her hands, she ignored Rory's exasperated sigh.

"Hun, you are going to have to see him sooner are later." Lorelai paused, she didn't want to sound hash, "I understand that you might not know exactly how your feeling right now, but running away from your problems aren't going to help you solve them any faster."

Rory grumbled as she pushed fast her mom to go get dressed. "Since when have you taken up Dr. Phil as your role model?" Lorelai gasped in mock shock as she finished folding the blanket.

"I am so much better then Dr. Phil! I mean, come on, check my record...Baby at sixteen, dated my daughters teacher, was bribed into Friday night dinners in hell, almost got together with the father of my child, but then he got his other girl friend pregnant...Who wouldn't want to take advice from me?"

Rory laughed as she pulled on a clean uniform. Her mother always knew how to calm her nerves. Remembering last night, she kicked herself for not filling her mom in. She hadn't even told Lane!It was too late now to go through the whole story, she had to get to school, but she promised herself she would tell her the minute them got home. That is if she got home in one piece.

Braiding her long brown hair into four separate braids, Rory sang along to the music that was blaring from the living-room. "I just wanna live!" Rory screamed along with the popular Good Charlotte song. She didn't usually go for this type of music, nor did her mother, but she had heard it in a store a couple weeks before and couldn't get it out of her head.

"I really hope you aren't going to wear your hair like that..." Lorelai had now entered the bathroom holding a mug of coffee for Rory.

Rory shot her mother a warning glare as she graciously excepted the steaming cup. Grabbing some bobby pins, Rory crossed the two back braids and pinned them behind her ears. Then, she crossed the front two over the top of her head and pinned them beside the back ones.

"Go yodeling much?" Rory ignored her mother's comment as she lined her eyes with a coffee liner and then swiped some champagne eye-shadow across the lids. Her eye was still bruised, but it wasn't as purple anymore and the swelling had gone down considerably.

"Actually, it does look pretty cute..." Rory laughed as her mother attempted the hairstyle on her own head.

"Mom, I only were it this way because it stays out of my face. It's not about looking cute." Lorlelai rolled her eyes as she dropped her hair.

"Pony tails keep your hair out of your face too..." Sending an obvious wink in Rory's direction, Lorelai left her alone to go get dressed.

Finishing off with some peach blush and a clear gloss, Rory shrugged at her reflection. It was better than nothing, she told herself as she grabbed her bag.

"See you at Luke's!" Rory called to her mom before finally setting off for the bus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a relatively cool morning even though the sun was already shining full force through the few clouds that dotted the sky. Making her way to her bus stop, Rory tried to enjoy the beautiful day. But no matter what she did, she could only think of him. What was she going to say?

"Rory! Wait up!" Rory looked over her shoulder to find Dean chasing after her. His brown hair flopping around as usual.

"Hey Dean." Rory tried to sound cheerful, but seeing Dean just made her think of Tristan more. "Where is your book sack?"

Dean shrugged as he fell in sync with Rory's quick strides. "We have some parent-teacher conference today, so we get the day off! Don't you get one of those?" Rory frowned as she tried to remember when it was...

"Actually yeah, I think it's tomorrow...Anyway, why are you up so early."

"I thought I would ride with you to your stop..." Rory smiled as they reached her bus. At least she would get to tell her problem to one person before facing Tristan. She was amazed at the strong friendship that she and Dean had managed to form. Unlike her and Jess, who she hadn't talked to since the day he punched her.

"Dean, that would be great! Thank you so much! I actually have something to tell you..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow." Dean cast an unreadable look at Rory. "I really don't know what you should do. I mean, I personally hate the guy, but I hate him because he wanted to steal you from me. I mean, he actually could be sincere, as much as I hate to admit it."

Rory let out a long breath that she had been holding. She had been hoping for some simple solution, but instead things got more complicated. If Dean, jealous Dean, was admitting that Tristan could actually be genuine, well that said something.

"Rory, the question is, is he worth the chance." Rory thought about Dean's question as the bus entered the Chilton bus stop, crunching the shell parking lot.

Dean pulled Rory into a hug as before she could answer. "You always make the right choice Rory." Rory eyed Dean questionably and he elaborated, "Yeah, sometimes I don't agree or understand, but everything you do seems to work out for everyone in the end. I know this will too." Smiling Dean looked into Rory's eyes, "With Jess and Tristan."

Nodding, Rory shot Dean a weak smile and stepped off the bus. She waited until the bus pulled out of the parking lot to head towards the towering buildings that were collectively know as Chilton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan chucked his coffee into the trash bin as he headed through he front entrance. That last coffee had been his sixth of the morning. He knew that he needed something to keep him wide awake during class after the restless night he had suffered through. Turning towards his locker, he let out a sigh of relief. No one was staring, so that must mean that no one else had seen his and Rory's little encounter yesterday.

Opening his locker with an unneeded amount of force, Tristan piled up the books he was going to need. He had decided on the way to school that morning that the best way to get over Rory Gilmore was to focus as hard as possible on everything else.

"Hey Tristan..Madeline just decided that she was going to have a party tonight, are you game?" Tristan turned to face a smirking Joey.

"Dude, are you being serious? We do have school tomorrow you know!" Tristan frowned as Joey slapped him on the back, a real buddy buddy move, which they certainly were not.

"Come on DuGrey, don't mess. You are the king of free days! It's teacher conference tomorrow!" Joey continued laughing, which greatly annoyed Tristan considering there was nothing funny about it, as the bell rang.

"Yeah, I don't know if I'm going to be there..." Tristan didn't feel like a party, but then he remembered Rory and his plan to forget her. Running his hands through his hair, he straightened his posture.

"Actually, I think my schedule just cleared. Tell Madeline I'm in." Tristan smirked as Joey stalked off to tell everyone Tristan was going to the party. After all, there was no party without a king!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay class, I am about to assign your first serious assignment." Mr. Peck was holding a rather large stack of papers, trying to make eye-contact with everyone of his "trouble" students.

"I think it is very important that you all take this project very seriously. It is the first major grade and it will.." Mr. Peck sighed, causing his large belly to poke out like Santa Clause, as he was interrupted by the slamming of his door.

"Ah, Mr. DuGrey. Glad you could join us." Tristan nodded dismissivly in Mr. Peck's direction as he found a seat in the back, causing the rest of the class to snicker in delight. Well, except for one.

In order to stop herself from boring a hole in Tristan's head, Rory focused hard on the brightly colored pages of her history book. She didn't know why, but she had expected Tristan to at least act a little different. But other than the fact that he wasn't annoying her, he was acting exactly the same.

"Okay, I have selected four people in the class to be captains. They will get to pick four people to be on their teams for this project. The project itself will take you a whole semester to complete, so captains, choose your team wisely." Mr. Peck casually began spilling out the gory details of the assignment as Rory sat quietly in her desk, praying that she was going to be a captain. That way, she could be sure that Tristan wasn't on her team.

"Okay, the captains are Joey Langly, Paris Gellar, Martin Becker, and Laurie Cander. The first person to answer my trivia question will get to choose first..."

Rory rolled her eyes as Paris took about one millisecond to answer the question. No surprise there. Looking very smug, Paris flipped her blond pony tail off her shoulder as she surveyed the class.

"Madeline and Louise..." Rory watched as the two exchanged sly looks. They knew that with Paris on their team they would get a good grade.

"Let's see...Rory Gilmore..." The color from Rory's face slowly melted from her face, leaving her a sad shade of pale. Why was Paris picking her? Paris hated her with everything thing she had..

"Finally, I pick Tristan." Tristan's attention suddenly flew from the Summer, who had been playfully playing with his leg, to the blond standing in the front of the classroom. How was he going to get himself out of this one?

"I um...I'm the only guy! That's not fair!" Tristan hopelessly tried to come up with a good excuse.

"Mr. DuGrey, that has never seemed to bother you before. Okay, Paris, take your group to the library so you all can work out study schedules. Oh, and your topic is the history of Henry VIII and his wives." As he nodded at the group out the classroom, Rory felt her stomach drop to her feet. Paris was up to something, why else would she have picked Tristan?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, I think we should get together right after school for an hour everyday." Paris had already taken out her notebook and was jotting down notes.

"Um, Paris, we have all semester...isn't that a little harsh?" Madeline ventured. Paris shot her a dirty look that could most likely melt ice, and continued on.

"We can meet at different people's houses each time, and I guess we can meet twice a week until we get closer to the due date." Louise gave Madeline a victory look as Paris glanced at Rory and Tristan, who were both starring at their desks.

"Gilmore, how about your house today?" Rory immediately felt her blood pressure rise.

"I...ughh...my house is so far away. Wouldn't your house be..." Paris quickly waved her hand dismissivley, "It's fine. Right?" She glanced around the table, daring someone to object. When no one did, she continued on with schedules, work loads, and research ideas. But neither Rory or Tristan were paying attention.

Tristan slid down in his desk, drowning out the shrill noise that was Paris. It was going to be a lot harder than he thought to avoid Rory. Especially when she was looking like that. Tristan daringly cast a quick glance in Rory's direction. She looked so angelic. So perfect. Tristan suddenly felt an emotion build in side of him he hadn't expected. Anger. How could she just come to school and act so completely normal after yesterday. There was no was he was going to be able to go through the whole day without talking to her.

Rory felt Tristan's quick glance. She knew that she needed to talk to him, but she wasn't sure how to act. Angry? Sad? Sorry? Indifferent? How was he feeling? How did he want her to act? Did he want to forget about it? Did he still want to be with her? As Rory's emotions seesawed in her brain, Rory rubbed her temples in frustration. And people say girls are hard to figure out!

The bell rang and everyone except Paris jumped out of their seats and quickly headed out the library before Paris could add anymore study time.

Rory finally pushed her way through the morning crowd to her locker. He she deposited her history book on the top shelf she saw a shadow come over her shoulder.

"Rory. We need to ta..." Before Rory could turn around to face Tristan she heard another voice join his.

"Last night was great, I would really like a repeat..." Summer coyly placed a polished hand on Tristan's chest. Tristan, eyes wide with shock and anger, pushed her away. "Summer what the hell...Rory!"

Rory hurried down the hallway. One night! Actually, only a couple of hours was all it had taken for him to movie on.

"Rory please!"

Flashing her eyes angrily Rory finally stopped. "Oh, I'm sorry. Were you talking to me or sleeping with someone else?"

"Rory, I didn't sleep with Summer! I don't know what she is talking about! I didn't even see her last night!" Both teens were now yelling, bringing in quite a crowd.

"You know what Tristan. It doesn't even matter to me anymore. You can do what you want." Spinning on her heel, Rory continued down the hall, not even noticing that Tristan had been using her real name.

"Rory, you have to believe everything I said yesterday. I know that you are scared, but I'm not going to hurt you! I really do love you Rory."

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again_

_Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did_

_It has not healed with time_

_It just shot down my spine._

Stopping once again, Rory felt as if she was going to explode. Love her? Triston DuGrey couldn't love anyone, he only cared about himself.

Whispering so the whole student body wouldn't hear, Rory plunged in the final sword. "Only you could say you love me and insult me at the same time."

_You look so beautiful tonight_

_Remind me how you laid us down_

_And gently smiled before you destroyed my life_

Tristan tried to breath but nothing in his body would move. He might as well have not even been standing there. He watched as Rory turned and continued down the hall without a second thought. Tristan didn't even care that everyone was watching as a single tear drop fell down his face. He had never felt so much pain in his entire life. And the worst part of it all was that there was nothing he could do this time. Nothing he could do.

_Would you find it in your heart_

_To make this go away_

_And let me rest in pieces_

_Would you find it in your heart?_

_To make this go away_

_And let me rest in pieces_

_Would you find it in your heart?_

_To make it go away_

_And let me rest in pieces_

_Look at me, my depth perception must be off again_

_You got much closer than I thought you did_

_I'm in your reach_

_You held me in your hands_

_But could you find it in your heart?_

_To make this go away_

_And let me rest in pieces_

_Would you find it in your heart?_

_To make it go away_

_And let me rest in pieces_


	10. Things are about to get Crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls!

Note: Once again, I can't thank everyone enough for the awesome reviews. You really keep this story going. Okay, I need to clear something up! Tristan didn't just start straight out bawling in the hall...lol...he just let out one single tear! I just wanted to make that clear! Okay, to my calculations (Which are hopefully correct), it is Wednesday just in case anyone is wondering! Also, this is pretty short, but the next one will be long!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the end of the day bell sent a shrill ring through the halls and students hurriedly took off to start their holiday, Rory stayed seated. All day she had hid herself away, trying to avoid the stares of everyone in the student body. She had managed to avoid Tristan all day. She knew that she would have to face him eventually, but she wanted it to be later rather than sooner. Packing up her books, Rory silently thanked the Headmaster for giving them tomorrow off. She definitely needed it.

As she made her way out into the deserted hall she pushed her mind away from Tristan. She would think about him later. Today, she just wanted to go home, tell her mom about everything, gravel a little, and then have a nice, uneventful movie night.

Making her way down the hall, she frowned at the large envelope that was sticking from the crease in the door to her locker. What could that be? Grabbing it out from the crease, after some tugging, she carefully opened it.

As her eyes scanned the papers, Rory groaned. At that moment, she felt completely defeated. The package was full of research for their history project, a invitation to Madeline's party, and a note from Paris.

_Rory- We were supposed to meet at your house to work on the project, but since you and Tristan's little fight in the hall this morning we decided to move it to Madeline's house before the party. I for one am totally against this, but Madeline and Louise pointed out that there was probably no way that we could get Tristan to your house. Be there at 8:00pm. If you need directions call Madeline. She is in the phone book. _

_Paris_

_"_Great. Just great," Rory mumbled as she slammed her locker and ran to catch her bus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorelai sat quietly as Rory retold her story. Shaking her head softly, Lorelai wondered how these two teens had gotten each other so messed up.

"So now I have to see him tonight!" Rory's eyes were wide with an almost frightend stare. "I mean, I know that I hurt him with what I said...I...I didn't mean it..but I can't even imagine what I am going to say to him. I know I hurt him mom, I know..."

Lorelai put a finger over her own mouth to silence Rory. "Rory, the first thing you need to decide is how you feel about him."

Rory nodded her head in her hands knowingly. "Mom, I...I like him. I like him more than a friend." Lorelai patted Rory's back and set a fresh coffee in front of her.

"Do you think that he was with Summer last night?" She paused, but then started again before Rory could answer,"even more importantly, do you think he is sincere about his feelings for you." Once again Rory shook her head before looking up at her mom.

"I don't think mom, I know. I know he meant every word."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a/n: Please review! What is going to happen at the party? Will Rory finally admit to herself and to Tristan how she feels. Will Tristan forgive her? What do Madeline, Louise, and Paris have up their sleeve (Yes, they are up to something)? Can mistle toe only be used at Christmas? ;o)


	11. Don't let go of Crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

Note: Okay...I didn't have any homework tonight (Can you hear the angels singing?) and I only had a little bit of this chapter left to write, so ya'll are lucky! I'm not sure when another chapter will be up because as I said I am busy volunteering (Thank you all so much for the support). I also realize that there was no mistle toe in this chapter..it's coming...So until next time, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory pulled up to a very, very being an understatement, large house. It was on a dead-end street, pulled back from the other enormous houses that littered the neighborhood.

Hopping out of her mother's car, Rory noticed that Tristan's car wasn't there. Letting out a sigh of relief, she made her way up to the front door. She presses her finger down lightly on the doorbell and jumped when it let out a huge gong.

Jumping once again when Madeline and Louise pulled open the door with shrieks, Rory sensed that something was up.

"Oh we have so much work to do!" Louise grabbed Rory's arm and pulled her into the house. Madeline nodded her head as she quickly closed the door, "I know, and we only have two hours!"

Rory frowned in confusion as she was continued to be pushed towards the huge, winding stair case.

"Um, where is Paris? And why are you guys so excited about working on a history project?" Rory finally managed to stand firmly in one place as she looked from Madeline to Louise.

Madeline's mouth dropped open a little bit but she managed to say, "Oh, Paris, she is upstairs." Louise nodded in agreement and then added, "And this is a really special project." Madeline and Louise both let out tiny giggles. What was going on?

Rory once again let herself be pulled up the stairs towards an unknown fate. Madeline led her to a room at the end of a insanely long hall. As she opened a door, Rory gasped. The room before her eyes was the most beautiful room she had ever seen.

Turquoise sheers hung from the windows and dark blue curtains lined their sides. A large, white canopy hung eloquently over a huge, silky, gray bed. The couch that Paris, who was looking very upset, sat on was also a deep blue with turquoise polka dots dancing around on the fabric.

"What...is this your room?" Rory's eyes were wide, almost matching the clear blue of the sheers.

Madeline shrugged, as if the room was just another room.

Knowing that it was no use in trying to explain to Madeline how amazing the room was, Rory thought they might as well begin working.

"So...where do we start?" Rory glanced to Paris, waiting for her to take charge. But Paris sat silently, reading a book. The first one to speak up was Louise.

"Well, I was thinking hair." Rory stepped back as Madeline nodded at Louise and then started coming towards her.

Putting her hands up, Rory tried to make sense of the situation.

"Excuse me? What is this?" Rory backed up into the door, worried about her safety.

"We," Madeline motioned between her, Louise, and Paris, "Are your fairy godmothers! We are going to help you get Tristan back!" Giggling with excitement, Madeline ran over and pulled back one of the blue curtains to reveal a little hallway leading to a, you guessed it, extremely large closet.

"Get him back? I never had him! Are you guys doing drugs? Because my mom says that I can't hang out with people who..." Louise rolled her eyes and forcibly pulled Rory towards the closet.

Desperate for help, Rory grabbed Paris's arm. "Paris, come on! Don't we need to work on the project?" Once again Louise rolled her eyes.

"Don't even try, it was her idea." This time Rory really did let her mouth fall open in shock.

"Huh?" was all she could say.

"That's right Gilmore, I have a heart. Don't try and pretend that you don't have it bad for Tristan, everyone knows you do. Well, maybe not him," She took in a deep breath and then finally stood up, "Rory Gilmore, I am not going to let you screw this up."

As if Paris somehow had magical powers, Rory mechanically nodded her head.

Madeline's eyes lit up with delight, "Yay! Okay, first you need an outfit..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, Rory found herself staring at herself in the mirror. She had never seen herself like this before, and to be honest, didn't know she could look like this. She wished her mom could see her, but that wasn't going to happen. She had called her mom earlier in a daze, to explain what was happening, only to have her mom laugh and tell her to "go get him!"

Turning her thoughts once again back to her reflection, she almost wanted to tear everything off. This wasn't her. She didn't get all dressed up for a guy, she didn't let herself be persuaded by a bunch of girls, she didn't...But this was different. This was Tristan.

A million times that night she had gone over in her head what she needed to say to him. But now that the time was closing in, she wasn't sure she could do it.

"Rory!" Rory spun around at the sound of Paris's voice.

"Madeline and Louise want me to tell you that in ten minutes you will be "fashionably late" and that you can come down." Paris rolled her eyes as Rory mechanically nodded her head.

Taking a deep breath, Rory crossed her fingers and tightly closed her eyes. "I'm not going to back down...I can do this..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan toweled his dripping blond hair as he scrolled down his missed calls.

Joey...Summer...Noel...Becky...Laura...Candice...Summer...Joey...Summer...Summer...

Throwing his Blackberry back on the night stand, Tristan pulled on a thin, long-sleeved, plain white, cotton shirt. Then he slid on his favorite pair of jeans which were a dark blue, but they were faded at the knees.

As he looked at himself in the mirror an overwhelming feeling surged through him. He threw his fist firmly into the reflection's face, causing the mirror to shatter beneath his feet. Unaware of his bleeding hand, Tristan took in a deep breath. He didn't want to think about her. He didn't want to think about how he had messed everything up. But as he stared at the empty space on the wall, flashes of Rory began to etch themselves along the wall, like an old projector.

_Rory pulled back a strand of hair and lightly placed it behind her ear as she read. Her cheeks looked as if God had simply placed two perfect rose petals lightly in place. Her lips curved back as she bit her lip, causing them to turn a darker red. As she turned the page, her brilliant blue eyes fluttered quickly to the next page in anticipation. The wind softly blew through her hair, allowing them to fall back down and frame her face. _

Then suddenly the image changed, relaying a more recent memory.

_Her blue eyes were now misty, blocking all passage and feeling. She was biting her lip once again, but this time her lips had turned a suffocating white. Her rosy cheeks were tainted with tear stains. Then, she slowly released her lip, letting the color return. Time slowed as her mouth opened and a tiny whisper came out. "Only you can say you love me and insult me at the same time."_

Tristan squeezed his eyes closed tightly and turned away from the wall. As he took a step, his foot landed in the shattered glass. Quickly sitting down on the bed to pull out the pieces Tristan realized something. His past would always be there to keep him from moving forward. It would always have him backed up into a corner, forced to smile and pretend that he was okay. It would always be there to cut him down, until one day there would be nothing left.

As he stood to change his blood stained shirt, Tristan once again took in a deep breath as he realized that that day might have already come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory searched the room for the thousandth time. He still wasn't there. As she sipped on a club soda in the corner, she began to replay the past week in her head. She had been so stupid. She had spent so much time trying to deny her feelings for her own sake, that she ended up hurting him. She still couldn't believe what she had said to him. It was so unforgivable, such a deep cut. She hadn't meant it, but the words had just fumbled out.

A deep voice quickly shook her out of her thoughts.

"Mary, you look H-O-T..." The dark hair boy drawled as he leaned up against the banister.

"Um...Joey is it? Oh, and it's R-O-R-Y as you very well know." Rory sighed in defeat because his only response was a drunken laugh.

Taking a step into the other room, she felt herself being jerked back into another hall that led towards the back of the house.

"Joey, let go!" Rory raised her voice trying to warn him off quickly.

"Come on Mary...you'll like it!" He laughed again as he continued to drag her down the hall.

Grabbing onto a door handle and dropping her drink, Rory held fast her position. "Joey, you're drunk. Think about what you are doing." Rory's voice wasn't full of panic but full of plead.

Joey continued to pull, but, surprised by her own strength, Rory stayed planted.

"Joey, you aren't this kind of person. Okay? Let go." As if her words were magic, Joey immediately let go and ran back down the hall.

As she leaned up against the door, she let her heart rate slow down. She couldn't believe how calm she had been. As she bent down to pick up her glass, a flash of white entered the corner of her eye. Picking up her head, she saw Tristan loose himself in the crowd. Just like that, her heart beat quickened up again. Making her way down the hall she picked up a run. It was now or never.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan watched her from down the hall. He had been trying to get away from Summer. He didn't think that she was going to be here. Her hair seemed darker, shiny in the dim hall light. Her hair fell in light waves around her shoulders. She was wearing a lavender, silk dress that fell about a foot above her knee. A smoky gray slip peeked out from under it, lengthening the dress some. The dress lightly covered her shoulders, coming down in a V. Dark, purple beads wrapped across the front of the dress from the right shoulder, down to just below her chest, and then they crossed her left arm, coming to a stop on the back of the left sleeve. The back of the dress openly scooped down so you could see the arc in her back. Tristan even took time to notice her shoes, which were the same dark purple as the beads. They laced up her tiny feet like a ballerina's slippers. As much as he wanted to hate her, he couldn't. She was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. Ever.

Taking a small step closer, in an attempt to see her face, Tristan felt himself be cut once again. Joey was latched onto her arm and her hand was on the door handle. Was she about to bring him in there? At the sight of Tristan Joey quickly let go and ran past Tristan letting out a mumbled "sorry."

He watched as she leaned against the door. Her face was unreadable, but Tristan hinted a tone of sadness. Nodding to himself, he turned away. It was over. Just over. He was crazy to even think that he could make things different. That she would ever want to be with him. Crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory ran out onto the porch. The night stars lit up the yard perfectly. There weren't many people out there, but she could have sworn that she had seem him come out there. Then her eyes landed on a small gazebo. Her breath caught in her throat. There he was. The moonlight shown down on his face, accentuating his jaw bone which was clenched tightly. His blond hair fell messily around his face, giving him a young, innocent look. Rory, unable to move, kept watching as he rested his face in his hands. "He is," Rory thought to herself, "He is just an innocent little boy who is just trying to figure out what love is." Rory swallowed hard as she took a step forward. She is just a girl, trying to figure out what love is. Taking another step off the porch and into the cool grass, Rory looked up into the night sky for one last drink of confidence. She knew that this was crazy, putting herself on the line like this. There was a chance that he wasn't going to forgive her. Or worse, a chance that he had thrown out all feeling for her. But for once in her life, she was ready to go a little crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

a/n: So, hate it? love it? Please Review! More to come...


	12. You can't describe Crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. I don't own the lyrics to "Feels Like Home."

Note: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews and support! I really really appreciate it. Okay, sorry for that awful cliff hanger, but I hope you all think that it was worth it...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tristan buried his face in his hands. What was he going to have to do to get over this girl? Obviously she didn't feel the same, actually she felt the complete opposite. She hated him. That she be enough to forget her right? But god, she had looked so beautiful. All he wanted to do was hold her. Tell her all the sappy things that the guys romantic movies always said. But that was never going to happen. His ringing phone shook him out of his thoughts as it did so often.

"Hello?...Hey man...yeah I'm still here. No, just forget about it...Really, Joey, I don't like her that way... I mean, I like her in the way I like Paris Hilton, she's just a fad, here today gone tomorrow...Yeah man...it's cool...um, I just went out to my car to get something...I'll see you in a minute...Wait don't put her on-Hey Summer, look I really need to...yeah sure whatever...I guess be there around twelve...no, they aren't home tonight...yeah okay, bye."

As Tristan turned to go back inside he felt it. Felt her presence. Sure enough, he turned around to find Rory standing on the steps of the gazebo.

Her face was expressionless. What was she thinking? had she heard? Why was she here?

"I...I...I have to go." Rory turned away from Tristan so he wouldn't see the tears that were forming in her eyes. So it was true...he didn't really love her. It was a game. Rory shook her head as she kept walking. Some how she didn't really believe that. Some how she still thought that he really did love her.

Tristan watched as she began walking away, but his feet wouldn't move. His heart was screaming, I need to run after her! But his head was yelling, "leave her be."

Rory felt as rain drops began falling lightly on her skin. She couldn't hear him coming after her. Why wasn't he coming after her? Stopping in her tracks, Rory finally realized what was wrong. She kept making him the bad guy. She wanted a night and shining armor, someone who never did anything wrong. But that wasn't real life. Things never happened like that. Turning back around, she saw that Tristan was still standing under the gazebo, but he wasn't looking at her, he was looking off into the darkness of the night.

She couldn't leave things like this, undefined.

Tristan shook his head as he heard foot steps coming up behind him.

"Summer, I said twelve..."

"You never could get my name right." Rory let on a tiny smile.

Tristan didn't know what to think. Rory was standing there in front of him, smiling.

"Rory...I..." Rory shook her head slowly.

"No, let me talk. Tristan, I'm not going to stand here and tell you that I'm not scared. Scared of you, scared of myself, scared of us. I am, I am so scared. That's why I run, that's why I say things that I don't mean." At this Tristan finally locked eyes with her.

"I know that being scared doesn't excuse the things that I said, but I need you to know that I am sorry. I am sorry for trying to compare you to Dean, to Jess, to books and fairy tales. That wasn't fare of me and it wasn't realistic. So, I just hope you can forgive me."

Rory finished, and waited for Tristan to respond. But he just stood silently, as the rain poured down around them.

Accepting this for what she thought is was, Rory turned to leave, but was stopped by Tristan's voice.

"That's it?" Rory turned around. Tristan was looking straight into her eyes. Rory had always heard the saying, "Eyes are the window to one's soul," but she had never experienced it until now.

"What?" She tried to make voice come out strong, but all that came out was a whisper. Some how the atmosphere had changed.

"Don't you want your fairy tale ending?" Tristan took a step closer, testing the waters. He had always know that she was scared, but he didn't want to push that tonight.

"I..I..." Rory didn't know how to respond to that. Of course that's what she wanted, but she didn't know how to vocalize it. She couldn't just say, "Tristan, kiss me, be with me." That was way to blunt, to...

"Rory, kiss me." His voice wasn't demanding nor was it humorous. It was just Tristan, asking Rory to kiss him. It was that simple.

As is put on autopilot, they both took a step towards each other.

"This is what you want?" This time Rory didn't have to think about what she needed to say. She just listened. She listened to her heart.

As the rain poured down around them, Rory closed the gap between them. Cupping his face in her hands Rory finally brought her lips to his. Tristan quickly responded by wrapping his arms around her waist. He could barley breath, he couldn't believe that this was happening. Rory felt as if any second she was going to wake-up and find that it was all a dream. The tension that had laid between them quickly melted away. Rory shivered as Tristan deepened the kiss, but pulled him closer to him to reassure him that this was what she wanted. Losing themselves in each other, they both wished that they could stay like that forever.

But, suddenly, the lights on the gazebo turned on. Tristan and Rory reluctantly pulled apart. Looking around, neither one could figure out why the lights had turned on. . If it wouldn't have been for Madeline's bright green umbrella, they never would have figured it out.

"Madeline?" Rory called out into the rain. Realizing that they had been caught, Madeline, Louise, and Paris stepped into the gazebo.

"What are you doing?" Tristan eyed them suspiciously.

Madeline and Louise shrugged and looked at Paris. "What! No, this was your idea! Ugh okay, whatever. We were just doing a little match making."

Tristan and Rory looked at each other amused.

Tristan wrapped his arm around Rory, "I think you are a little late."

Louise and Madeline squealed in delight. "Really!" Rory nodded as she leaned into Tristan.

"Well I guess we will just get going then..." Paris grabbed Madeline and Louise's arms and pulled them out into the rain.

"Well..." Rory spun around in Tristan's arms so she could face him. As she did, she noticed something above them.

Following her gaze, Tristan looked up. Missile toe was hanging directly above them.

"Care to guess who put that there?" Rory laughed as she looked back as Tristan.

"Hm...I don't know...But I don't think we should waste it.." Nodding in agreement, Rory leaned into to Tristan once more but was interrupted again.

Music began to play all around them and the lights dimmed. Madeline ran back towards the house yelling, "Sorry, last thing!"

Laughing, they turned back to each other.

As the music played on, Tristan held out a hand. "Care to dance?" Smiling Rory nodded and placed a hand around his shoulder.

_Something in your eyes_

_Makes me want to lose myself_

_Makes me want to lose myself_

_In your arms_

Everything was so surreal. Neither one could believe that they has actually done it. They finally had each other.

_Something in your voice_

_Makes my heart beat fast_

_Hope this feeling lasts_

_The rest of my life_

Sinking into his body, Rory felt an overwhelming feeling take over her. This was better than any fairy tale.

_If you knew_

_How lonely my life has been_

_And how low I've felt for so long_

_If you knew_

_How I wanted someone to come along_

_And change my world the way you've done_

As Tristan listened to the words of the song, he rested his chin on the top of Rory's head. He wondered if she really knew how strongly he felt for her. That he was head over heels, over the moon in love with her. How long he had waited for this moment. As he felt her softly squeeze his hand, the thoughts fled his mind. It didn't matter know. He had her, and he wasn't going to lose her.

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_A window breaks_

_Down a long dark street_

_And a siren wails_

_In the night_

_But I'm alright_

_'Cause I have you here with me_

_And I can almost see_

_Through the dark there's a light_

Rory lifted her head as to look into Tristan's eyes. Smiling as she looked up at him, she couldn't imagine feeling anything better. Clearing his throat, Tristan took both of her hands in his. "Rory, did you know that I am crazy in love with you." His voice was quiet, but his words were strong. Rory's whole body shook as she nodded and once again brought her lips to his.

_If you knew_

_How how much this moment means to me_

_And how long I've waited for your touch_

_If you knew_

_How happy you are making me_

_I never thought I'd love anyone so much_

As the world sunk away, Rory's head slowly began to clear. As she softly kissed Tristan, she knew that she would never forget this night. Not because of the music, the lights, the setting, or the rain, all classic elements of a fairy tale. She wouldn't forget this night because it was the first time that she had actually fallen in love. Sure, she had been in love with Dean, but that had come with time. This time, with Tristan, she had jumped head first into love, she hadn't planned or analyzed. It had just happened. And that feeling is something that can't be explained, recreated, or written down in a fairy tale. It has to be experienced.

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like home to me_

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**a/n Okay, I am dying to know what you all think of this chapter! Is this the end? Should I continue! Did ya'll hate it? Love it? Think that it should have been different? Let me know what ya'll think!**


	13. Sequel up now!

DON'T MISS THE SEQUEL! IT'S UP **NOW**! _WHEN IT ALL COMES BACK TO YOU_! CHECK IT OUT!


End file.
